


Dream Awake

by Ashida



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Raspberry Kisses, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida/pseuds/Ashida
Summary: Yuuri really loves to sleep in, in his bed, in his apartment, in their home, but they have morning practice, and Victor thinks of a new way to wake him up.





	

Yuuri was not a morning person, Victor noticed this after he moves into his apartment in St Petersburg and makes it feel like home.

There were things everywhere that speak of Yuuri in his life. A small frame of his dog Vicchan on the dresser that Makkachin always sleeps by now, chopsticks in the cutlery draw when there were none before, an extra pair of shoes in the foyer that were a size too small for Victor. There was Yuuri’s smell in the bedsheets mixed with Victor’s own, and their green tea scented shampoo with a hint of lemon.

There was food in the fridge that was enough to two, blankets on the couch where they both ended up falling asleep instead of watching the movie they’d picked, there was warmth and clutter and everywhere he turned it was unmistakable that Yuuri was here to stay.

That didn’t mean Yuuri could stay in bed instead of getting up for morning practice however. Victor was already dressed and ready, and his hopeless sleeping beauty was still sprawled in their bed with the sheets tangled in his legs and his head on Victor’s pillow instead of his own.

He looked happy, peaceful, and this was the reason Victor always got up so much earlier in the first place, because why sleep when reality was so much better. Victor selfishly hoped that if Yuuri was dreaming right now that it was of him.

Like this, Victor _almost_ loathed to wake him, he’d pulled the curtains wide open in hopes that Yuuri would stir, stripped the cover back in hopes the air might chill him awake, but Yuuri endured with his shirt half pushed up his stomach, his pants riding low on his hips; oblivious.

This was Victor’s favourite part of the morning without doubt:  crawling back onto the bed to look over Yuuri to decide where he should start.

The problem was that Yuuri was already immune to his morning wake up kisses, and that just wouldn’t do.

“Yuuri, wake up,” Victor whispered into his temple, he followed it with kisses anyway. Kisses to his forehead and eyelids, his nose, cheeks, his pliant lips that Victor lingered on for a little too long.

“Mm, Victor,” came the sleepy mumble, and Yuuri reached up with a sleep driven hand and clutched Victor’s shirt like even in his dreams this wouldn’t be enough.

“Yuuuuri.” And Victor couldn’t help but whine then, because Yuuri wasn’t playing fair and now even Victor didn’t want to get out of bed.

But they’d been late too many times before and Yakov was unbearable to deal with now that Victor had returned to competition, so Victor forged on, giving Yuuri more kisses simply because he could.

He kissed his way down Yuuri’s so soft neck, lingered on his pulse to feel the heat that Victor was sure had thawed the ice around his frozen state of existence.

Down to the bare skin of Yuuri’s stomach he kissed, and his sleeping beauty just smiled in his slumber with a sigh of his breath and _why_ would Yuuri remain asleep unless his dream was better than the real thing.

That wouldn’t do at all.

With a pout on his lips against Yuuri’s defenceless skin: Victor blew air from his lungs as hard as he could, the raspberry kiss was loud in the morning quiet, ludicrous with the noise of it as Yuuri jerked awake at the sudden attack and began laughing as he realised what was going on.

And Victor didn’t stop, he continued blowing raspberries on Yuuri’s stomach until Yuuri was breathless with laughter, tears in the corners of his eyes as he begged Victor to cut it out, until Victor was laughing too because he couldn’t breathe now either.

“It’s time to get up, Yuuri,” Victor commented as he brushed Yuuri’s wild hair away from his face, it was long now, and he loved brushing it for Yuuri at night or any time he could.

Yuuri just grumbled again, unconvinced that getting out of bed would be worth it compared to this.

“Stay here with me.” Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s midrift as he said it, pulled Victor down onto the bed in the most selfish cuddle Victor had seen even from any child.

And he was the hopeless one after all, he’d give Yuuri anything he wanted. “I’ll tell Yakov we’re going to be late.”

“Yay.” Yuuri chuckled in victory, squeezing Victor tighter still against his chest.

Yakov would be furious, and it was mornings like this that Victor didn’t care, that life and love came first for once.

He’d happily stay like this forever with Yuuri instead.

_Because you are the dream._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr! [here](http://captain-erwinmerica.tumblr.com)


End file.
